theoldwestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cowboys
The Cowboys is the first book in the Time-Life series "The Old West". It was written by William H. Forbis. Releases 1st Printing - © 1973 2nd Printing - © 1973, Reprinted 1974 3rd Printing - © 1973, Revised 1975 4th Printing - © 1973, Revised 1977 5th Printing - © 1973, Revised 1978 6th Printing - © 1973, Revised 1980 7th Printing - 8th Printing - © 1973, Revised 1996 9th Printing - © 1973, Revised 1997 10th Printing - © 1973, Revised 2004 Copyright Page Credits NOTE: Items that do not list a printing number behind them appear the same in every edition. Whenever there is a change, for example, the 4th Printing removes William Frankel as a Text Editor, the parenthesized printing number following the item shows in which edition the change occurs. Certain items, such as Traffic, does not appear in the first printing, but appears in the fourth and later printings. Series Editor: Ezra Bowen (1st Printing) Editor: Ezra Bowen (4th Printing) EDITORIAL STAFF FOR "THE COWBOYS" Picture Editor: Carole Kismaric Text Editors: William Frankel, Anne Horan (1st Printing) Text Editors: Anne Horan (4th Printing) Designers: Herbert H. Quarmby, Albert Sherman Staff Writers: Erik Amfitheatrof, George Constable, Sam Halper, Bryce Walker, Peter Wood Researchers: Joan Mebane, Malabar Brodeur, Michael Drons, Frances Gardner, Nancy Jacobson, Mary Leverty, Mary Kay Moran, Kathryn Ritchell, Kathy Slate, Jane Sugden Design Assistant: Anne B. Landry EDITORIAL PRODUCTION Production Editor: Douglas B. Graham Operations Manager: Gennaro C. Esposito (4th Printing) Assistant Production Editor: Feliciano Madrid (4th Printing) Quality Director: Robert L. Young Assistant: James J. Cox (1st Printing) Assistant Quality Director: James J. Cox (4th Printing) Associate: Serafino J. Cambareri Copy Staff: Rosalind Stubenberg, Roberta Frost, Florence Keith (1st Printing) Copy Staff: Susan B. Galloway (chief), Roberta Frost, Florence Keith, Celia Beattie (4th Printing) Picture Department: Delores A. Littles, Barbara S. Simon Traffic: Barbara Buzan (4th Printing) THE AUTHOR: William H. Forbis was born in cowboy country and has returned there. A native of Missoula, Montana, he graduated from the University of Montana with a degree in journalism and left for Central America, where he was to spend more than a decade as a reporter, editor and correspondent. He moved to New York in 1951 to become a writer for TIME and then a senior editor in charge of art, theater, cinema and education. Since his retirement in 1969, he has been dividing his time between freelance writing and teaching at the University of Montana. Before undertaking The Cowboys, he completed and edited the late John Gunther's Inside Australia, published in 1972. THE COVER: The spirit and dash—even the titles—of Frederic Remington's cover painting, The Cowboy, and his bronze frontispiece, The Outlaw, reflect the heroic American conception of the Old West. Remington sold The Cowboy to a friend for $2,500 and then, in a grand gesture, lit their cigars with the check. Valuable assistance was provided by the following departments and individuals of Time Inc.: Editorial Production, Norman Airey, Nicholas Costino Jr.; Library, Peter Draz; Picture Collection, Doris O'Neil; Photographic Laboratory, George Karas; TIME-LIFE News Service, Murray J. Gart; Correspondents Blanche Hardin (Denver), Alfred Polczinski (Wichita), Lynne Waugh (Santa Fe). Cover Variants The Cowboys.jpg|Printings 1-6 The Cowboys-1996.jpg|Printing 8 The_Cowboys-2004.jpg|Printing 9 Structure 1|A sweaty little man, tall in the saddle 2|The cattle barons 3|At home on the range 4|Roundup time 5|The long, long trail 6|Towns that boomed on beef 7|The code of the West Revision Differences Cultural Counterparts Time-Life released versions of this series in several different languages through its international division, and the wiki aspires to cover the international series as comprehensively as it covers the American version. Information about languages currently known to the TLTOW wiki are listed below. French NAME: "Les Cow-Boys" SERIES: Le Far West AUTHOR: William H. Forbis TRANSLATOR: Jean-Pierre Rieupeyrou PUBLISHER: Time-Life International, ©1978 German NAME: "Die Cowboys" SERIES: Der Wilde Westen AUTHOR: William H. Forbis TRANSLATOR: Jürgen Abel PUBLISHER: Time-Life International / Time-Life Bücher, ©1978 Structure 1|Fest im Sattel 2|Die Rinderbarone 3|Leben auf der Range 4|Die Zeit des Roundup 5|Der große Viehtreck 6|Städte am Ende der Trails 7|Ein widersprüchlicher Kodex Japanese NAME: "カウボーイ" / "Kaubōi" SERIES: Daiseibu monogatari AUTHOR: ウィリアム・H.フォービス原著 / William H. Forbis TRANSLATOR: タイムライフブックス編集部編集 / Taimu Raifu Bukkusu Henshūbu PUBLISHER: タイムライフブックス / Tōkyō : Taimuraifubukkusu, ©1976 Japanese-Cowboys Soldiers Gunfighters-001.jpg|The books look identical to the Americanized counterparts. Japanese-Cowboys Soldiers Gunfighters-002.jpg|The Japanese version of the series keep the titles on the spine intact. Japanese-Cowboys Soldiers Gunfighters-003.jpg|The copyright page and table of contents are very simplified during translation. Japanese-Cowboys Soldiers Gunfighters-004.jpg|A picture from The Soldiers showing a picture caption in Japanese. Japanese-Cowboys Soldiers Gunfighters-005.jpg|Another page in Japanese. All text, headers, and tables are printed completely in Japanese. Japanese-Cowboys Soldiers Gunfighters-006.jpg|Another page in Japanese. All text has been translated from its original state. Swedish NAME: "Cowboys" SERIES: Wild West (Wiken/Bokorama) AUTHOR: William H. Forbis TRANSLATOR: Nils Erik Bæhrendtz PUBLISHER: Höganäs / Bokoram, Höganäs / Bra Böcker, ©1978 Structure 1. En svettig liten man, stor i sadeln 2. Boskansbaronerna 3. Hemma på prärien 4. Tud för inringning 5. Det långa spåret 6. Städer som blomstrade på boskap 7. Västerns lag Slovenian NAME: "Kavboji" SERIES: Resnična Zgodovina Divjega Zahoda AUTHOR: William H. Forbis TRANSLATOR: Stanko Jarc PUBLISHER: Ljubljana / Cankarjeva Založba, ©1974 Credits Bibliography Acknowledgement Index Category:Books Category:The Cowboys